One night changed everything
by pierre12
Summary: Bra loves Goten but he's with Paris but will one night change everything?
1. A date from hell!

Disclaimer: I do not own db/dbz/dbgt, or any songs, or TV programmes featured in my fanfic.  
  
AN: Hay everyone this is my first try at a Goten/Bra fanfic or any other for that matter so be nice! I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and please read and review.  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* And xxxxxxxxxxx Scene change ~Dreaming~  
  
Bra=18, Marron=20, Trunks=22, Goten=21.  
  
Chapter 1 - A date from hell!!!  
  
*This is all I need* Bra thought as she entered the restaurant. *As if I haven't had a bad enough week already, I mean first they discontinue my favourite lipstick, then my budgie dies, and now I've got sucked into another bloody blind date with one of Marron's delirious friends!!*  
  
"Hey Marron." Bra greeted cheerfully  
  
"Hi Bra, how are you?" Marron replied giving Bra a friendly hug.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Marron."  
  
"Well don't say hello to your brother then." Trunks interrupted  
  
"Oh hi Trunks."  
  
"Hi sis, well give us a hug."  
  
Bra stepped forwarded and hugged her brother, behind Trunks Bra saw a tall man who looked like a librarian, standing next to Marron.  
  
*Oh Kami no!!! Please don't let him be my date!!* Bra cried out in her head.  
  
Bra looked the young man up and down, He was wearing brown trousers, a white shirt with a green tie and a blue cardigan over the top, buttoned up.  
  
*For fuck sake, Marron said he was 19 not 119!!* Bra thought angrily  
  
After Bra hugged Trunks she walked over to Marron and the library boy.  
  
"Oh Bra you remember me telling you all about Michael, don't you?" Marron questioned.  
  
*Well of course I remember you telling me about him because you wouldn't shut the fuck up until I agreed to this stupid date* Bra thought  
  
"Oh yeah Marron, I remember you telling me all about the delightful Michael Smart. He's 19 and he's just finished collage." Bra said sweetly  
  
"And Michael, you remember me telling you about Bra, don't you?" Marron continued  
  
"Well of course Marron, how could I forget, Bra is Bulma Briefs' daughter and she's 18." Michael said proudly  
  
"Yeah that's right." Trunks ashored  
  
"Well Bra, may I say you look exquisite?" Michael exclaimed  
  
*No you may NOT!! Hay wait, exquisite, why couldn't that loser just say beautiful!!* Bra yelled in her head  
  
"You may, thanks." Bra said politely  
  
The waiter the greeted the gang and took them to their table, but they couldn't order as they had another 2 guests coming.  
  
After an extremely long 5 minute conversation with Michael, Bra was already becoming board.  
  
*What a geek!! Someone please save me!!* Bra's mind pleaded  
  
As if from nowhere Goten turned up with his girlfriend Paris dawdling behind him, talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Hay gang sorry we're late, I got home late from work." Goten paused and looked at Bra "Oh hi Bra, I didn't know you where coming." Goten said with his normal Son grin.  
  
*Fuck me he looks hot!!* Bra's mind said  
  
"Yeah I'm here with Marron's friend Michael." Bra replied  
  
Goten gave her a sweet smile and went over to her and gave her a friendly hug. This hug cursed Bra's body heat to rise, and sent electric bolts flying around inside her. Goten let her go and sat down, then Paris came over.  
  
"Hello people, sorry about that it was work, oh Bra I didn't know you where coming. Who's your date?" Paris said in her normal snobby voice  
  
*Well you over working, control freak bitch!! This is grandpa, boring, geek, tosspot!! And Grandpa, boring, geek, tosspot this is Over working, control freak bitch!!* Bra would have loved to say what was in her head but instead she said  
  
"Ah Paris this is Michael Smart, he's a friend of Marron, and Michael this is Goten's girlfriend Paris Cage." Bra said as she forced out a smile  
  
"Well it's nice to meet y6ou Michael." Paris said smiling  
  
"You to Paris." Michael said as he shook Paris' hand  
  
Once everyone was sat down and looking at the menu's the waiter came over to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have everything on the menu, please." Trunks said licking his lips  
  
"Me too." Goten exclaimed  
  
With that Paris shot Goten an evil glare, but she quickly forgave him when he pulled a cute puppy dog face.  
  
Paris continued to order  
  
"I'll have the ham salad and a glass of water, thanks."  
  
"Wow, is that all you're having Paris?" Michael asked  
  
"Well Michael I'm a model so I have to watch what I eat." Paris explained  
  
"Oh I see, I'll have liver and onions and a coke." "And what will you two lovely ladies have?" Asked the waiter  
  
"I'll have the chicken and chips, with some white wine." Marron replied  
  
"And I'll have the chicken curry, and orange juice." Bra said  
  
"Your orders will be ready soon." The waiter ashored  
  
After a short wait the food was severed. While eating their meals Trunks and Marron were discussing their wedding plans, the wedding was only a month away. Paris and Goten were talking and were secretly trying to play footsie, their plan didn't work as Goten accidentally nudged Bra's foot. And Bra was still kind of listening to Michael.  
  
After everyone finished their meals, everyone except Trunks went outside to the car park. Trunks paid for the food and joined the gang. Marron, Paris and Goten were talking, and Michael was saying goodbye to Bra,  
  
"Well Bra I had a fantastic time tonight. I wish we could see each other soon but I'm leaving for Canada to start my new job tomorrow. Maybe I'll come back for a holiday and we can get together some time."  
  
*Please please don't !!!* Bra thought  
  
"Goodbye Michael, and sure that would be great, oh good luck."  
  
"Goodbye Bra." Michael gave Bra a peck on the cheek  
  
He then got into his taxi and drove away. Bra waited until the taxi was out of sight before wiping her cheek.  
  
*Yuck, ooow he touched me!*  
  
Bra rejoined the gang  
  
"Well thanks for the meal, I'll call ya tomorrow buddy, see ya later." Goten said  
  
"Yes thanks for the meal, I'll see you around people, bye." Paris joined Goten  
  
Goten and Paris got into their car and left Marron, Trunks, and Bra to get into their limo and return to C.C. "See Bra, that wasn't to bad was it?" Marron asked  
  
*No Marron it was fucking wonderful, I was having so much fun I almost chewed my hand off in excitement!!*  
  
"No Marron it wasn't to bad." Bra replied 


	2. Fish 'n' chips & a discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own db/dbz/dbgt so sod off!!!  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ~Dreaming~ xxxxxxxxxx Scene Change  
  
Chapter 2 – Fish 'n' chips & a discovery  
  
Goten pulled up in front of Satin City airport in his sexy black Dodge Viper and turned to Paris.  
  
"Well babe, I'll come and pick you up next Sunday at 9:30pm, okay?"  
  
"Goten sweetie that's really nice of you, but you don't have to sit and wait for two hours! My flight doesn't get in until 11:30pm." Paris replied  
  
"Err....I'll pick you up at 11:30pm then."  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I gotta go now okay? Love ya."  
  
"love you too, see ya next Sunday."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
~ I was walking down the isle in the most beautiful dress in the world. When I got to the end of the isle I stopped and turned to my husband to be....Son Goten. He looked so cute and sexy in that black tux. He gave me a real sexy smile so I smirked back and before the vicar could start the wedding ceremony Goten had rammed me up against the church wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and he began thrusting in and out of me, his mouth was all over my neck and my hands were tangled in his wild black hair......~  
  
Bra was woken from her dream by heavy banging on the door.  
  
*WANKER!! That dream was getting good!!!* "come in!" Bra yelled  
  
"Hay sis, mum and dad have gone away for the weekend, and Marron wants you to get up and go shopping with her for your dresses. So be ready in an hour." Trunks said casually as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An hour later Bra wondered down to the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not surprised to see her best friend Marron sharing a passionate kiss with her brother. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bra said casually  
  
"No you're not, ready to go?" Marron asked  
  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Baby?" Marron said turning to Trunks  
  
"No Marron." Trunks replied  
  
"Oh come on, I hate taking taxi's, drive us there, please, it's not like you're doing anything."  
  
"Okay I'll take you, but I'm not staying."  
  
"Fine, and you can't stay anyway, it's unlucky to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Marron and Bra were in William's dress store, the most expensive shop for wedding dresses, trying on nearly every dress to make sure they looked perfect.  
  
"Oh Marron you look fabulous." Bra complimented  
  
"Yeah I know, this is the dress, this is My dress." Marron replied  
  
"Okay, okay you've found your dress, now how do I look?"  
  
"Oh Bra you look great."  
  
"Thanks Marron." *I better look stunning 'cos this is a bloody ugly dress!!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Hello this is Goten." Goten said while he answered the phone  
  
"Well der!! No other person lives in your flat." Trunks said laughing  
  
"Shut up Trunks!!! Anyway what do you want?"  
  
"Well that's real nice!! I was just wondering if you wanted to come round, hang out, eat food, and stay over tonight, since Marron is gonna be hangin' out with B."  
  
"Okay sounds great. I'm alone this weekend anyway since Paris has that photo shoot out in Rome." *Like I care about bitch perfect!!* "okay."  
  
"see ya in an hour."  
  
"yeah see ya then." Trunks hung up  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An hour later Goten turned up at C.C. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen and so he decided to go check it out.  
  
When he got to the kitchen he could see stuff all over the floor and Trunks.  
  
"hay buddy .......what the hell happened?" Goten questioned  
  
"I'm cooking what does it look like?"  
  
"Err a war zone!!"  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. Well don't just stand there then you asshole, help me!!"  
  
"Alright keep your apron on!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After a very hard and tiring day of shopping for dresses Marron and Bra returned to C.C in a taxi.  
  
"I can't believe your stupid brother wouldn't come pick us up!! He knows I fucking hate taxis!" Marron yelled  
  
"Hay it's not my fault. And my brother he's your fiancé!!"*Jeez who shoved a fork up her ass."  
  
Marron continued to ramble on as they went inside. She finally shut up as they walked into the dinning room and she could see the table set with candles and wine.  
  
"Awww, Trunksie cooked me a special meal." Marron said smiling  
  
Trunks then came into the dinning room smiling with Goten behind him.  
  
"Hay baby, sorry about not being able to pick you up, I was, I mean we were cooking."  
  
"That's okay I wasn't bothered." Marron said sweetly  
  
"Not bothered my arse!!" Bra said "Ssshh, Bra!"  
  
Marron and Bra sat down at the table and waited for Trunks and Goten to bring them there meals.  
  
"I can't believe my fiancé cooked me a special meal." Marron said proudly  
  
Trunks and Goten served the food and sat down. Marron gave Trunks a happy smile and then looked down at her plate.  
  
"I can't believe you cooked me......You brought me fish 'n' chips!!!!" Marron shouted  
  
"Well...err....I.....yeah" Trunks replied looking scared  
  
"Great I love fish 'n' chips."  
  
They all dug into there food in silence until Trunks and Goten started chatting' about there usual crap. Marron looked up and took a sip of her wine, she saw Trunks laughing at Goten who had ketchup all over his face. Then she looked at Bar who was staring at Goten, no not staring eyeing him up and down and blushing as if she had just saw someone she had a crush on. Marron kept looking at Bra and she noticed how dreamy eyed she looked and how much she was blushing. Marron decided she'd talk to bra about it later.  
  
Trunks and Goten took the dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"Hay B can I talk to up stairs? It's about the wedding." Marron asked  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They went up to Bra's room and Bra sits on her bed and waits for Marron to talk.  
  
"So Marron what was it about the wedding you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"When I said wedding I was lying."  
  
"Okay what is it then?"  
  
Marron walks over and sits with Bra on her bed; she takes hold of her hands.  
  
"Bra, you're my best friend and you know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
"Marron what's this about?"  
  
"Look sweetie, like I already said you're my best friend in the entire world so I'm only gonna ask you this once and whatever you say I'll believe you, okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Well today during the time while we were eating I saw you staring with dreamy eyes and you were blushing eyeing up Goten. So I just wondered if you had a thing for him. 'cos if you did it would be alright."  
  
*OH SHIT!! She knows don't panic, lie!* " Marron don't be silly, the guy is four years older than me and he has a steady girlfriend, I was just trying to picture him with different types of facial hair, yeah, and have you ever noticed what a funny shaped head he's got?"  
  
"No I never noticed, okay I believe you, but if you d-"  
  
Bra quickly cut Marron off  
  
"Yes I'd tell you."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Hay Trunks do you think Bra killed Marron?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well they've been up there for almost 15minutes now."  
  
"Well der Goten!! Marron said wedding stuff that means she'll be boring B to death about making sure she has chose the right flowers or some shit like that."  
  
"Okay"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was 4:37am and everyone was asleep except Marron. She was quietly going through Bra's draws trying to find her diary.  
  
*There's no way she was staring and blushing at him for ages if she doesn't have a crush on it.....Bingo!!*  
  
Marron flicked through the diary scanning through each page that had Goten written on it she stopped when she got to 19th January, 2000, Bra's 16th birthday.  
  
"Dear diary,  
Tonight was great, My friends and family through really great parties, and best of all HE was there and he kissed me. Oh I can't stop thinking about him, I know he already has a girlfriend, yeah that bitch Paris!! But even so he's just so fit, gorgeous, and dreamy. I've got my first proper crush, on the one person I know I can't have. Why does Goten have to be with that bitch! Even if he wasn't and he wanted to be with me my dad would never let him. So my birthday wish this year is that everything was different and he was mine."  
Bra xx  
  
*I knew it!! Hay this is three years ago. They'd make such a cute couple.*  
  
Marron continued flicking through Bra's diary until she came across 5th July, 2003  
  
"Dear diary,  
It's 11:07pm, and I'm just home from another crap blind date. HE was there tonight with IT!! HE hugged me and, I had to think about Trunks naked to stop myself blushing. I can't stand seeing him with IT!! My crush on Son Goten has become a long while ago more than a crush, I Bra Briefs LOVE Son Goten!! I gave my heart to him a year ago knowing then that he is the one for me, but it hurts a little 'cos he doesn't even think about me like that so he'll never give me his heart.  
  
Bra xx  
  
*Wow!! She's in love with him, I feel kind of bad for her, I'll put this back and let her tell me when she's ready.*  
  
AN: I know these first couple of chapters are shit but I promise it should get better soon. 


	3. Were did that come from?

Disclaimer: As always I don't own dbz! As much as I'd like to!  
  
AN: I'd like to say a special thanks to Derek429 & Bra-Chan2 who reviewed my story, you guys made my day!!!  
  
If it's not too much trouble I would like at least 3 reviews of I might just burn my story!!!  
  
Also if you love my story u should read my best friend Vincent Van Chows story it is Fantastic!!! Also our word for lemon is kiwi!! There should be some kiwi later on.  
  
Luv Fo xxx  
  
Chapter 3: Were did that come from!!?  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ~Dreaming~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scene Change  
  
The next day was really sunny, the heat was almost unbearable, but even so the gang found themselves being dragged down town, by Goten.  
  
They walked past many shops until they came across a little shop with a black door with stained glass panels. The shop had three huge windows each seeming to have different types of jewellery.  
  
Goten look them over to one of the windows and pointed at a selection of beautiful gold rings, which had big beautiful prices.  
  
"Wow, these are nice. Who are you buying a ring for?" Trunks questioned  
  
"Yeah the rings are nice, and I'm buying a ring for Paris, an engagement ring, that one." Goten pointed to a gorgeous ring as he answered.  
  
"En....en....engagement ring?" Bra stuttered out  
  
"Yeah that's right, I've been with Paris for five years and I've never been happier or more in love so I want to marry her."  
  
Those few words were enough for Bra, she looked down at the floor as she felt her heart breaking and the tears welling up in her eyes, and she had to get away from them she couldn't let them see her cry.  
  
"I'm feeling ill, I'm gonna go to the toilet" Bra muttered out  
  
Marron noticed Bra's slightly red and puffy eyes and decided to go with her.  
  
"I'll go with her, to make sure she's ok."  
  
"Ok." The boys said together as Goten pointed back too the ring  
  
*Oh why is she coming, FUCK!!* Bra thought angrily  
  
Bra decided to let Marron follow her, she didn't have the effort to stop her and presides she knew she was gonna burst into tears any moment.  
  
Bra raced to the toilets down the street with Marron following her. Bra was glad when she reached the toilets, thinking she could hide in one of the cubicles, but she found they were all occupied.  
  
*Oh SHIT!!*  
  
"Hay B, you okay?" Marron asked  
  
Bra couldn't bear to let Marron see her with tears steaming down her face, so she stood facing the occupied cubicles.  
  
Marron could tell Bra was upset, she could hear her crying. Marron knew Bra's feelings for Goten and even if Bra didn't know that Marron knew about her love for Goten, Marron was going to take care of her, and make her feel a lot better, hopefully.  
  
Marron lightly grabbed Bra's hand and spun her around into a comforting hug. Bra couldn't understand why Marron was hugging her or why she hadn't asked what was wrong. After a few moments Marron spoke to Bra calmly.  
  
"It's okay to cry Bra, especially since the love of your life, Goten, is getting married."  
  
*How the hell does she know!!* "How'd you know?"  
  
"For a start I didn't believe the facial hair story, secondly, and finally Michael is not boring and dull!"  
  
"Huh.....Okay, Hay wait you read my diary....That's invasion of privacy, and Michael is boring and dull and he dresses like an old man."  
  
"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to...well I did but I only done it for yours and mine own good, and okay Michael is dull. But B aren't you kind of glad I know, I mean it must have been hard keeping that to yourself."  
  
"Yeah you're right I'm glad you know, as long as you don't tell Goten, Trunks, My Dad, or anyone else for that matter, then I don't mind." "I understand completely, and never dream of telling your Dad he might kill Goten and you, and then who would I hang out with."  
  
"Thanks; look could we not go back to Goten and Trunks I don't think I can look at him without bursting into tears at the moment."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The girl's decided to do what they did best, go shopping, buy lots, and spend loads.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bra and Marron returned to C.C, Bra was feeling a whole lot better. They went into the living room were they where hoping to have a sit down and put there feet up, but instead they walked in the living room to see Goten trying to persuade Trunks into doing something.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks?" Goten pleaded  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
"Hay what's going on?" Bra cut in  
  
"Well...I'm really nervous about proposing to Paris and I was trying to get Trunks to practise with me, but he's being a stubborn OLD MULE!!!!!!!! And won't help me."  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa, I am not OLD!!"  
  
"Yeah well you're still a mule!"  
  
At this particular moment in time Bra had a brain wave, if she was ever gonna get a chance to show Goten that she loved him and wanted to be with him, then maybe this was her chance.  
  
"Hay Goten, I don't have anything better to do, I'll help you." Bra offered  
  
"Thanks Bra, you're a star, I owe you one." Goten said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was Saturday night, Bra and Goten had been practising for a few days, and tonight was the final night.  
  
Bra had even planned to kiss him, but had chickened out every time. For the final practise Goten had invited Bra around for a candle lit dinner. He had made it as romantic as possible and tried to make every thing perfect.  
  
After eating Goten got down one knee and practised proposing, everything went fine and he and Bra stood up, and he gently placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Bra hugged Goten in a tight embrace; she got so caught up in the moment that she grabbed his face gently between her hands and caught his lips with a passionate kiss. Goten was kissing her back just as passionately.  
  
She used her hands and began unbuttoning his shirt, Goten didn't try and stop her as he was too caught up in the kiss, she gently slid his shirt off and she began undoing his trousers, she unzipped the zipper and they fell to the ground. Goten pulled away from the kiss and lifted her shirt over her head, as he did so she could see his erect manhood straining against his snoopy boxers. He began kissing her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Only then did it occur to Bra what they were doing, she wasn't sure if it had registered to Goten yet, but no way was she gonna stop.  
  
Goten was unbuttoning the button on Bra's jeans when the phone rang. Goten shot back away from Bra, and just stared at her, Bra looked back at him and then at the phone. Goten saw Bra's gesture and picked up the phone.  
  
Bra quickly grabbed her top, and shoes and left, slowly closing the door behind her.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day Bra was lying on her bed watching TV, when she saw her window open and Goten flying into her room.  
  
"Hay Goten."  
  
"Hay B."  
  
"Look last night, at the practise, I......."  
  
"Look Bra I know what you mean we just got carried away, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm kinda glad the phone rang.....I don't know if I would have been able to stop."  
  
"I was thinking about taking your boxers off before the phone rang."  
  
"Oh well, saved by the stupid company selling windows."  
  
"Did you need anything else?"  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me, you still have my engagement ring on"  
  
"Yeah sorry, here ya go."  
  
"See ya later sweetie." Goten said as he kissed her cheek  
  
"Yeah see ya."  
  
AN: Hello children!! Here's shit chapter 3 which had lots of improvement which I hope will be worth it (3 more reviews or like I sed I'll burn my story!!)  
  
Luv Fo xxx 


	4. About bloody time!

Disclaimer: Like always I don't own dbz!! So sod off!!  
  
AN: This is my kiwi (lemon) chapter, so if you don't want to read it sod off! Also this is my first attempt at a kiwi so please be nice.  
I LOVE GOTEN!!!! HE'S MINE (well not literally.) SO BACK OFF!!! P.S: Thanks to king-of-death, Cherry-Mariah, and Saqib for reviewing my story.  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ~Dreaming~ xxxxxxxxxxxxx Scene change  
  
Chapter 4: About bloody time!!!  
  
The next month was incredibly hectic for everyone; firstly Goten and Paris got engaged and had an engagement party. Secondly Trunks and Marron got married, and everything was perfect. There wedding was at the most beautiful church, they had pretty flowers, and everything went right. The food was excellent, everyone turned up and were in the places they were supposed to be, especially Trunks and Marron. So after there perfect day, they took of for a perfect honeymoon to Italy.  
  
Jerry's was the most popular place for men to hang out and have a fun, drunk stag night, because everyone wanted there stag night at Jerry's including Goten it meant he had to have it three weeks in advance as it was fully booked for the next six months.  
  
Paris decided her hen night had to be on the same night as Goten's, so she also was going to have hers three weeks before the actual wedding. Paris was having her hen night at the hottest club around, Felicity's. Which Marron and Bra had both been invited to.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The night of both the stag and hen parties came around quickly, and before Bra knew it Goten was knocking on the door of C.C to get Trunks.  
  
"Hay B, is Trunks ready?" Goten said casually  
  
"Hi Goten, I'll just go get him for ya." Bra replied as she went to go fetch Trunks.  
  
Soon after that Trunks left with Goten in a black limo filled with a bunch of there mates, looking forward to getting hammered and watching strippers.  
  
Half an hour later Marron and Bra had to go to Paris' hen night, not that Bra really wanted to.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Marron and Bra arrived at Felicity's and were greeted by a very happy Paris.  
  
"Hello Marron, Bra, I'm so glad you could come, please have a drink and socialise." Paris said as she wondered off to a group of her friends.  
  
"Looks quiet nice, and there's a male stripper coming, what do you think?" Marron said turning to Bra.  
  
"I hate it! And I hate her!"  
  
"Look B I know you hate her but can't you just pretend for an hour or so that you like her."  
  
"Yeah I could for an hour or so but soon she's gonna have him for good and then what'll I do, huh?"  
  
"Well I.....you.....Okay so I don't have a clue. But it is kinda your fault."  
  
"What do you mean kinda my fault! I haven't done anything!!"  
  
"Exactly! Maybe if you had told him how you felt about him when you were making out with him he might be with you and not her."  
  
"Yeah well........Shut up!!!"  
  
"See you know I'm right. Let's go get drinks."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bra stayed at Paris' hen night for an hour and a half, but she decided if she stayed any longer she would just end up hitting her or throwing her drink at her so she left.  
  
She waited outside for a taxi for fifthteen minutes, and when two just drove past her she decided to walk home.  
  
She walked through the street looking at all the clubs, pubs and shops. She stopped outside one club in particular, Jerry's. Bra saw a bench just opposite and so she decided to go sit and just think about the love of her life in there that was probably drinking and having fun.  
  
Bra only sat there looking at Jerry's for a few moments as she was startled to see the doors fly open and a stumbling man coming out.  
  
Bra saw the man trip over his own foot and so she thought she'd help him up. As she walked over to the man, Bra noticed the very dark, spiky hair and figured it was Goten.  
  
"Hay Goten, need some help?" Bra said as she knelt down and helped Goten up.  
  
"Hello lady, do I know you, were you the stripper?" Goten said back  
  
"No I'm not, I guess you're drunk?"  
  
"Am not!!...........Okay I'm lying...... really I is a bit pissed."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
Bra phoned for a taxi and took Goten back to his apartment.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bra let him inside his flat, and helped him to the sofa.  
  
"Do I know you?" Goten asked looking confused  
  
"Yeah I'm your friend Bra."  
  
Goten stood up and walked over to Bra.  
  
"Well have I ever told you that you have huge knockers?" He said looking at her tits.  
  
"No you haven't." Bra said laughing  
  
Goten grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she knew he was drunk but having him kiss her again was so fantastic, that she didn't pull away.  
  
Goten broke the kiss and began a hot assault on her neck, at the same time Bra was struggling to unbutton his black shirt, but she managed to undo the last button and gently slide his shirt off. Goten continued his attack while Bra let her hands roam freely over the smooth skin which covered his rock hard muscles. He finished his attack on her neck and slid her top over her head, Goten immediately noticed her nipples were erect and reached behind her and carefully undid her bra allowing it to drop to the ground. Bra could also see Goten's erect manhood straining against his trousers, so she glided her hands over his chest until she came across the button on his trousers, she unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zip and slowly pulled his trousers down so that they were around his ankles, she stood back up and grabbed the sides of his snoopy boxers and slowly and gently pulled his boxers down over his boner and down to his ankles. Bra couldn't believe how well endowed he was, this time it was Goten who pulled her so she was again standing. He slipped her skirt off and then he gently removed her very wet black thong.  
  
Goten started to kiss Bra again running his tongue around in her mouth, Bra was enjoying the experience of having Goten making her extremely turned on and so she returned the ever so passionate kiss. As Bra returned the kiss Goten gently leaned against her with enough force to push them down onto the sofa.  
  
Bra was lying on the sofa with Goten on top of her; he was kissing her neck and slowly moving down towards her breasts, kissing every single part of her. When he reached her perfectly shaped breasts Goten sucked one as he gently pinched the other. Bra moaned as he sucked on her breast, he changed breasts and Bra continued to moan out in ecstasy.  
  
After Goten finished his breast sucking he positioned himself above her and gently slid himself in. Bra cried out his name as he entered, Goten began rocking back fourth at a steady pace. Bra dug her nails into his back, holding him tight as she moaned in pleasure, Goten was also grunting and groaning, Bra made him groan extremely loudly as began gently rubbing and caressing his tail spot. Rubbing Goten's tail spot made him start increasing his pace, as he began thrusting in and out very quickly. Bra cried out his name as her orgasm tore through; Goten climaxed immediately after and fell gently on top of her.  
  
Goten pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled Bra up, they kissed for a while, as Bra was running her hands up and down his back, she stopped again at his tail spot and began rubbing it, this made Goten become erect again.  
  
Bra got up off the sofa and kneeled down in front of him; she took his manhood in her grasp and licked the tip before taking him into her mouth. Goten flung his head back and groaned loudly, Bra began to suck him harder and faster, he groaned again, and she he was now about to climax, Bra continued to suck until he exploded, she let his load fill her mouth and swallowed everything he had given her. Bra licked her lips and sat back on the sofa; Goten grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.  
  
Bra's dream had come true, and it had come a lot better than she had thought. The sex was so passionate and amazing; he was the best she'd ever had, not like she expected anything less.  
  
AN: Well here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it; it would make my day if I could have 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.  
  
Luv Fo xxx 


	5. Last night was heaven!

Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz. So sod off!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks 4 all my review, I Luv you all!!!  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ~Dreaming~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scene change  
  
Chapter 5 – Last night was Heaven!!  
  
Bra woke up in the comfiest bed in the world; she turned her head and saw the sun light beaming through a gap in the curtains.  
  
*SHIT!!! I wonder what the time is!?*  
  
Bra quickly grabbed Goten's watch off the side.  
  
*7:O2am, Fuck!!*  
  
Bra put Goten's watch back on the side dresser, and quietly got out of bed. She quickly and quietly started to look around for her clothes. She found her bra, top, and skirt in the living room.  
  
*Where the fuck is my bloody underwear!!!!!!?*  
  
Bra searched for another 10 minutes for them but she couldn't find her underwear anywhere, so she decided to leave them. She slipped her clothes on and quietly went back into Goten's room, he was still sleeping peacefully, knowing he didn't have a clue about what happened last night, she gently placed a kiss on his forehead and left he to sleep.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Bra returned to C.C she quietly snuck into the kitchen, she was startled to see Marron sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea.  
  
"Hay M, you're up earl, huh?" Bra asked casually  
  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep. Trunks was snoring loud. Anyway, where have you been? After you left I left and I came back here but you weren't here......So?" Marron asked  
  
"I...was...err....walking"  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Err...yeah." "LIAR!! Did you hook up with someone?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well it's a funny story, after I left Paris' party I went for a walk and ended up outside this club, and this man came stumbling out, he was hammered so I took him home and.."  
  
Marron quickly cut in "When you say him do you mean Goten?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, so you took him home, then what happened?"  
  
"He sort of kissed me, and I sort of kissed him back, then we kind of.........you know."  
  
"Whoa! Are you telling me you slept with Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So let me get this right, you saw him pissed outside Jerry's, took him home, you guys kissed, and ended up in bed together?"  
  
"Well that's kind of right, but it wasn't just in his bed. It was everywhere! The sofa, the kitchen table, up against the fridge, and anywhere and everywhere else you can think of!!"  
  
"Too much detail!! Anyway what did you say to Goten this morning?"  
  
"Well I told him I loved him and he said it back."  
  
"Really?!!!"  
  
"No I'm lying. He said nothing because I woke up before him, got dressed and left."  
  
"You left him asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a one off. He's with Paris and they're getting married, I just took my chance, that's all."  
  
"Okay if that's what you want, Goten just another one night stand."  
  
"Well that's all it was and ever will be, okay? So just promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise." Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Goten woke up and rubbed his face. He realized he was naked, and quickly got up and pulled on his boxers.  
  
He quietly peered into the kitchen, not knowing who to expect. He looked but he couldn't see anyone, so he crept into the living room where he could see all the clothes he had on last night scattered across the floor.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom and gently opened the door but there wasn't anybody there.  
  
After Goten searched his whole apartment and found no one and began to relax. In the end he decided he got pissed, came home with some girl, had sex and fell asleep.  
  
*Oh well, I guess it's kind of like a tradition, to get pissed and have sex with some stranger on your stag night.*  
  
AN: Well folks that was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!! Also chapter 6 may take a short while longer to be posted because the version I have on paper is really shit! And needs a lot of improvement.  
  
Luv Fo xxx 


	6. Your baby!

AN: Hello children, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. Anyway enough with my yapping and on with chapter 6.  
  
Thanks for all my reviews, they're really appreciated.  
  
"Talking" *Thinking* ~Dreaming~ xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scene Change  
  
Chapter 6: Your Baby!!!  
  
2 months later!  
  
Marron sat quietly in the blue chair in the corner of Bra's room, a few minutes before Marron had been sitting in the kitchen reading her favourite magazine, Vogue, when Bra came rushing into the kitchen clutching a white bag. Before Marron had a chance to ask Bra what was going she had been dragged up to Bra's room, pushed into the blue chair and left there as Bra ran into her bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Marron was wondering what could have made Bra look so upset, and what she had in her white bag, Marron decided to wait and give Bra a chance to tell her what was going on before asking her hundreds of questions.  
  
Marron continued sitting silently in Bra's room, she began looking around, Bra's room was perfectly neat and tidy, and everything seemed to have a place.  
  
Marron heard the lock on the door turn and immediately turned her head to the door. The door opened slowly and Bra came out, she had tears rolling down her face. Marron stood up ready to speak when Bra spoke.  
  
"Marron I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Pregnant?!!"  
  
"Uh huh." Bra said nodding her head in a yes gesture  
  
Marron walked over to Bra and gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
"What am I gonna do Marron?" Bra asked  
  
"Whoa, slow down honey, whose baby is it?"  
  
"Goten's"  
  
"Goten's.....Okay, B you're gonna have to tell him....and your parents."  
  
"Yeah I know I've gotta tell him but what am I gonna say.....Hi Goten I love you, slept with you when you were pissed, wasn't smart enough to use protection or take the pill, and got pregnant!!"  
  
"Well along those lines yeah, I guess. Why don't you tell Bulma first she'll properly understand?"  
  
"Yeah good idea......  
  
Bra was cut off by Bulma entering her room.  
  
"Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" Bulma asked  
  
"I'm pregnant mum."  
  
"Pregnant? That's a bit of a surprise but we'll manage, who's the father?"  
  
"Mum the father has no idea I slept with him, so this is not his fault."  
  
"Okay so it's not this guys fault, but who is he?"  
  
"Goten"  
  
"Goten?!! Goku and Chi chi's Goten?"  
  
"Yes mum, look I love him and he got pissed on his stag night and I slept with him."  
  
"Okay sweetie, at least the father not some nobody, and I know you love him it's obvious, but Bra sweetie why didn't you tell him that you liked him, instead of sleeping with him?"  
  
"I.....He's with Paris."  
  
"Okay that's fair enough, but he still needs to know, just be honest with him, he's a good lad, he'll understand."  
  
"Yeah Bra, Goten is a good guy he'll understand." Marron added  
  
"Okay you're right I'll tell him tomorrow, but how about Dad and Trunks?"  
  
"We'll take care of them, so don't worry."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Do you want us to take the old one away mate?" The delivery man asked  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Goten replied  
  
The two delivery men lifted the sofa and carried it out of the room.  
  
Goten walked over to the spot were his sold sofa was and saw loads of crap.  
  
*Look at all this crap!!! I can't believe this was under my sofa.*  
  
He began picking some of the stuff up; he found a bunch of magazines, a pen, a dirty plate and some tissues. (AN: EEEEW!!)  
  
Goten was surprised to see a black thong and a gold bracelet. He bent back down and picked the thong and bracelet up. He looked at the bracelet; it was engraved with "Bra." He remembered the day after his stag night how she had said she had lost her bracelet.  
  
Goten then turned his head and looked at his other hand which was holding the thong, he then looked at the bracelet and then the thong again, and only one thing stuck in his mind, she lost the bracelet the day after his stag night. And she hadn't been round his flat in a month before that, and she had worn the bracelet to his and Paris' engagement party, because he remembered asking her about it. And then the morning after his stag night he woke up naked and his clothes were scattered around near the sofa.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed by the delivery men.  
  
"Were do you want the new one mate?"  
  
"I......Over here."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bra was sitting alone in her room, her mother and Marron had taken Trunks and Vegeta out to tell them about her being pregnant.  
  
Bra was quite glad they had left her alone; she needed some, time to think. Bra was having a very deep thought, when it was interrupted by a tapping at her window.  
  
She got up and opened the window; she was incredibly surprised to see Goten come in through the window.  
  
"Hay Bra" Goten said casually  
  
"Hi Goten, what's up?" Bra asked  
  
"I got a new sofa delivered today, and under the sofa I found this." Goten held her gold bracelet out and Bra took it. "Thanks Goten, I've been looking everywhere for it."  
  
"I also found these, I believe there yours!?" Goten held out the thong.  
  
Bra stood there just staring at him and the thong, not saying a word.  
  
"Bra, did we sleep together, on my sag night?" Goten asked calmly  
  
"Um.....well sort of....yeah."  
  
"OH....SHIT!!!!" Goten yelled  
  
Goten sat on the end of Bra's bed and placed his head in his hands.  
  
After a few minutes Goten looked up at Bra, she had tears rolling down her cheeks; Goten stood up quickly and pulled her into a calming embrace. She cried into his chest as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Hay its okay, don't worry. But how did it happen?" Goten asked gently  
  
Bra pulled away from Goten and sat on her bed; he walked over and sat next to her waiting for her answer.  
  
"I...err...was walking past Jerry's and you came stumbling out, so I walked over to you and helped you up, you were pissed, so I took you back to your flat, you asked me who I was and I said I was your friend, and you kissed me."  
  
"Okay I kissed you but why didn't you push me away?"  
  
"I...err...sort of....l...ll....love you."  
  
"Love me?" Goten asked shocked  
  
"Yeah I love you, so I kissed you back, then we done it"  
  
"Okay, right."  
  
"There's something else too."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Goten, I'm pregnant, your baby."  
  
Goten could barely believe he slept with her but to get her pregnant as well. They sat there in silence for a while, until Bra spoke.  
  
"Goten it's not your fault, it's mine, and you don't have to be involved at all not unless you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to be involved, it's our baby."  
  
Goten wiped the tears away from Bra's eyes and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"You love me and you're having my baby?" Goten asked  
  
"Yeah and Yeah."  
  
"I love you too Bra, but not in that kinda way, I'll be with you all through out your pregnancy and all the way after as well, but I love Paris and I'm getting married, but I do want to be apart of our child's life, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I didn't expect you to be in love with me anyway. And I knew you'd still marry Paris."  
  
"But I will defiantly be there for you and our baby." He said as he placed his hand on Bra's stomach.  
  
"And I'll be with you at every doctor's appointment, and I'll hold your hand when you give birth, and I'll feed and change him or her of course, and I'll do everything else that fathers do."  
  
Bra wanted to cry again, she hadn't expected him to have been that understanding.  
  
AN: Well that was chapter 6, sorry it look a while for me to post. I hoped you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R.  
  
Luv Fo xxx 


End file.
